


He Held Firm

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George can't move</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Held Firm

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Incomplete"

George stared at the tombstone, long after the others had gone. Bill had tried to tug him away, as had Charlie, but he held firm. They couldn't make him move if he didn't want to.

Oh, but he wanted to. He wanted to break down, wanted to dig up that black fresh earth, wanted to pull out his own wand and end it then.

What was he without his brother? An incomplete half of a whole? He had never been without Fred until now. He wanted to howl, to break something. To break himself.

But he didn't. He held firm.


End file.
